Truly Deeply
by lovepb13
Summary: A night in with the television leads to the utterance of those 3 special words. This is just pure fluff! Emily/JJ


Title: Truly Deeply  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairing: Emily/JJ  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Criminal Minds_. This is just for entertainment purposes.  
Summary: A night in with the television leads to the utterance of those 3 special words. This is just pure fluff!  
A/N: **As always please, please comment, it makes my day **

"This is even more messed up than our job." Emily said, distaste clear in her voice. "I can't believe you like this."

They were lying on the couch, propped up against one of the large cushions with Emily leaning back against JJ as the blonde ran her fingers languidly through Emily's heat curled hair. JJ just laughed lightly, the vibration echoing through her chest passing into Emily's back.

"I can't believe you don't." JJ answered. Their date had been abandoned for a leisurely evening on the couch after both has yawned on the doorstep of JJ's house when Emily had arrived to pick her up. The French restaurant could survive without them and the nanny was happy, she got the night off and still got paid.

"Call me crazy but anything with 'blood' in the title just doesn't meet my escapist entertainment needs." Emily grumbled.

"You like _Blood Diamond_." JJ said, stilling her fingers in protest of the current conversation which was drowning out what she was sure was one of the most important scenes of the season finale. "You and Morgan talked about it the whole way back from San Francisco."

"I didn't like it as in I found in entertaining, I like it as in I think it was a good representation of the problems in South Africa and will make people think before they just walk into a jewellers and purchase any old diamond." Emily ranted, lacing her hand with JJ's.

JJ laughed again. "I thought you hated politics?"

"I do, it's not politics it's human rights."

"Which I'm pretty sure is politics." JJ teased, squeezing Emily to her.

Emily was silent, obviously having searched and failed to come up with a satisfactory comeback. JJ smirked and refocused her attention on the True Blood finale, they may have only been dating for a couple of months but she knew exactly how to get Emily to do whatever she wanted her to which in this instance had been shutting up.

Half an hour later the credits rolled and JJ shifted nudging Emily into moving off her.

"Nice, now your show is over you're going to throw me out." Emily muttered, in a bad mood from the gross images she had been exposed to.

"Well actually I was getting up to make you dinner but if you would prefer to be shown the front door then go right ahead." JJ said, making sure her hips swayed as she walked to the kitchen. "I'll even make you a pizza if you get off your butt and help me with the dough. Oh, and providing you drop the sulky mood."

"Sorry." Emily said, sighing and following her girlfriend into the kitchen. "It was a long day and topping it off with blood and gore is not my idea of fun."

"Then how about pizza followed by ice cream and sex?" JJ asked, smirking as she rested her hands on her hips.

"Where do you keep the flour?"

Within the hour there were empty plates stacked by the sink and a much happier Emily running the hot water ready to rid the counter top of said empty plates and the flour covered remnants of the baking process.

"Leave them." JJ said from behind her. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"But it's a mess." Emily said incredulously. "How can you stand the thought of coming down in the morning to all of this mess?"

JJ shrugged tugged on Emily's hand, leading her away from the kitchen. "it doesn't bother me."

"But..." Emily began. "It's messy."

"You think this is messy you should see the house after Henry is through with it." JJ laughed. "Why do you think I have a nanny that cleans as well as looks after him?"

"Oh." Emily said, suddenly forgetting about the mess in the kitchen when JJ's hands wandered around her waist.

"Let's go to bed." JJ whispered.

"I should go." Emily said softly. "You don't want me here when Henry wakes in the morning."

"But you only got one of the promised three things to cheer you up." JJ reasoned.

"I'm not really an ice cream fan." Emily said, her control wavering as JJ's hands moved under her shirt and up her back.

"Then forget the ice cream." JJ murmured into Emily's ear.

"I've never stayed here before and we have work in the morning." Emily said, reminding JJ of the reasons they had never done this before. Sure, they had had sex but it had been in Emily's apartment or in a hotel room in a nameless city.

"Henry loves you, he will be glad to wake up to find his favourite playmate in the house." JJ said, trailing kisses from the hollow behind Emily's ear to the crest of her jaw.

"Not if my smell is all over his mother." Emily said, gulping as JJ tugged on the bottom of her shirt. "Baby's know these things."

"And how do you propose you get you smell all over me?" JJ smiled seductively, pulling back from Emily's neck to brush the hair out of her girlfriend's face.

"Garcia will be able to tell tomorrow when you drive me in. I was picking you up in a taxi." Emily said. So far the only people who knew about their relationship were Emily and JJ themselves. JJ had been pushing to tell people since the second date claiming that the profilers probably knew already. Emily had refused to even let JJ kiss her around Henry, claiming that she didn't want to scar the poor baby for life.

"Then let her figure it out and let me cheer you up tonight, please Emily." JJ kissed Emily chastely.

"Your life is fragile JJ, Henry needs stability."

"You're stable, you're very very stable." JJ murmured against the skin of Emily's neck which she was once again worshiping.

"But you have to be sure JJ, for his sake you have to be sure." Emily argued.

"I was sure since the first kiss." JJ said. "Emily, I love you."

Emily starred, taken aback by JJ's admission. "JJ..."

"It's okay if you're not there yet but I needed to say it. I needed you to know where this is going, for me anyway. I want you to be a part of Henry's life and I want everyone to know, even if that means giving up my job."

Emily kissed her, kissed her with everything she had. "I love you too. God, JJ I've loved you from the moment I saw you and you blew off my procedures orientation to get a coffee three floors down when the one in our office broke. But I won't let you give up your job, we'll find a way to stay in the BAU even if it means going begging to my mother."

"Is that a yes?" JJ asked.

"A yes to what?" Emily asked.

"Staying."

Emily smiled and kissed her again. "What was that you mentioned about cheering me up?"


End file.
